Braving The Elements
by FredandGeorgeCats
Summary: This takes place twenty years after Breaking Dawn. The Cullens have moved across the pond and are living in England. New school, and new friends.
1. Preface

**Well this is our first post of our first Fan-Fic. Let us know what you think. **

* * *

**Oh and of course all the Characters currently present belong to Stephenie Meyer, not to us.

* * *

**

Bella POV

New school, New town, New country even. Over the summer we moved from the comfort of our pretty little town in Michigan to here. England. I didn't mind it really, I liked being here it was just that two people in this house were very difficult to live with. Carlisle, who loved being back in his home country keeps comparing it to when he lived here last, which I might add was a few hundred years ago. The other is Emmett, who in preparation for the move out here re-read all the Harry Potter books and was now engrossed in his own Potter mania, just thirty years to late. On our hunting trip last night he swears he saw Voldemort. He managed to drag Rose along with him through the woods in search of wounded unicorns, centaurs and Acromantulas. Needless to say Rose is not to happy with him today.

"How can they sleep thorough that?" I asked Edward, while we were getting ready for the first day of school… again. "Its been going off for over an hour. That's it I am going to go wake their lazy asses up, we are going to be late."

I walk down to the hallway and stopped in front of Nessie's and Jacob's room. The wolf snores something fierce almost drowning out the damned alarm clock. Alice who was also standing outside was surely fit to be tied. She was dying to dress Nessie up for her first day and was so excited she could hardly contain it, poor Jasper has had to deal with her for the past few days. I laughed at the expression on my sisters face, she was trying to read Nessies future but kept getting blocked by Jacob. I banged on the door

"Nessie! Jake! Wake up, or I am sending in Alice, who will make you both her own personal Barbie dolls, it's the first day of school You really don't want to be late"

That seemed to do the trick, I started hearing the muffled movement out of bed and then the smashing of the poor alarm clock

"one hour before we have to leave, and we still have to go over all the rules one last time"

"God Bells, give us a break, we haven't adjusted to the time yet," Jacob mumbled

"I heard that!!!"

"Stupid Vampire hearing" Jacob grumbled while Nessie giggled.

I rolled my eyes and headed back to our room. I grabbed my uniform and put it on. I personally was grateful for Carlisle and Esme sending us to a school with a uniform. Alice, however, was not. She of course decided that we should attend the school with the loosest uniform dress code possible. So she still got to kind of sort of dress us and she did get to pick all our accessories, shoes, bags, and jackets. Forty Minutes later we were all seated in the Kitchen while Nessie and Jake ate breakfast.

"Okay kids, lets go over this one more time." Esme started "Emmett, Alice and Bella, what are your last names?"

"Cullen" the three of us said together.

"and your story is what"

"that we are Wizards and are on the run from Voldy- mort"

"Emmett!!!"

"Sorry mom, we are Dr Carlisle Cullens and his wife's- that's you Esme- adopted children, we are not wizards."

"correct"

"Jacob?"

"I am Jacob Wolfe, and I was a child of one of Dr Cullens patients, she died, you guys took me in"

"Nessie, your turn."

" ugh, Edward and I are the Masen children, we are your sisters children who unfortunately died in a car accident a few years ago, so we came to live with you, and your family."

"Good, Jasper and Rosalie?"

"We are Jasper and Rosalie Whitlock. Foster kids. Twins." Jasper said in his military cadence while looking curiously at Rose. "Rose, you don't have to go through with this, I know how much you like your last name, I can be a Hale again, its really not that big of a deal."

"No Jasper, it is a big deal, this is a big step for me, but it needs to be done, I am ok, or I will be." she replied as Emmett rubbed her back.

"Okay well that is everyone, then. Everyone into the Suburban, Ill drive us to school for your first day, and Esme will pick you guys up." Carlisle added

That was the worst part about the whole thing, none of us were eighteen here, so none of us could drive. But we made it so that Jasper and Rosalie turn eighteen in a week and Emmett follows after a month later. So we didn't have to be ride dependent much longer.

Nine of us shuffled over to the least interesting car we owned, but the only one that could fit most of us. Esme kissed us all goodbye and waved from the front porch.

Edward POV

We arrived at the school a full twenty minutes later, Carlisle didn't like to speed to much. I can hear all the excitement and apprehension in the thoughts of my siblings and children. I had a feeling this was going to be a good place for us. Its amazing how twenty years has changed this family, I really have my Bella and our Nessie to thank. Jasper has gotten infinitely better at control, he is just as good as us… as long as we are all fed, Nessie pointed out to us when she was about one that maybe Jazz had a harder time controlling himself because he was also feeling us trying to control ourselves. I guess it takes someone new to point out the obvious. My Bella has gotten better at shielding other people, so good in fact that she shielded Jacob for a full week when he asked her to about ten years ago, just so he could surprise everyone when he asked Nessie to marry him, she can now easily lift her shield completely so that I can read her mind, which is great. Nessie has also learned how to rein in her power, she has learned to focus her story telling so that if she touches someone she doesn't automatically send them images. Alice can see Nessie completely now, unless it involves Jacob, who is no longer absent but extremely blurry. Rosalie is learning to let go of the past and enjoy what she has in the present, she is much more pleasant to be around, and her and Bella get along really well, which still startles me sometimes.

_Edward! We are really going to like this place, we are all going to have classes together and second semester is going to be a blast. _Alice silently said

I tilted my head to the side, ever so slightly, but enough for Alice to see, and apparently Bella.

_What does Alice see Edward? _I smiled at my wife letting her know it was nothing bad.

_Ohh goody they have a fashion class, and we don't need to take a PE class here, Carlisle added it to our transcript that we took it in our last school. Ohh and we get off campus lunch second semester, no more pretending to eat… oh and we get free period, too. Its listed as a study hall and we can leave campus and, wait, yes, we all get it together. Awesome!!!_

That's when I had to start tuning her out, she was just rambling now. Plus we were pulling into the school now and I had to focus on other peoples thoughts. Carlisle pulled up to the front office and we all unloaded from the car. When all nine of us walked in the whole roomed stopped, they all just stared at us.

_I think they might all be dazzled by the group of us_

I squeezed my wife's hand in confirmation

"Hello I am Carlisle Cullen and these are my children, we called last week to get them registered we just need to pick up schedules and lockers and all the rest please."

"Oh yes of course, Dr Cullen. I have all their paper work right here, uhh lets go sit in the faculty room, that has a table large enough." said the Headmistress.

After we were all seated the Headmistres started her little speech,

"Welcome Cullen family, to Chesterfield Academy. I am I am the headmistress here, if you need anything you should feel free to come to me. Okay well I have some paper work for you all to sign so if we can get started. Okay I will start with uhh, oh my apologies I didn't realize that everyone had different last names. _How many children do they have? _Okay well we will start with the Cullen children, Alice, Bella and Emmett, am I correct? _wow how is Emmett a senior he is huge, huh, must be an American thing. There is no way that they are Dr Cullen's biological children he is to young to have a senior in high school_. Okay well if you can sign these for me please. Next I have Edward and Renesmee Masen. Right? _wow he is gorgeous, but I saw him grabbing Bella's hand earlier, If they aren't together I may have to introduce him to my daughter._

"I prefer Nessie m'am is there anyway to make a note of that?

"Sure no problem. _Does she not know that Nessie is the name for the loch ness monster? What does Edward think is so funny, that was weird. _Okay the Whitlock kids, Jasper and Rosalie, here you two go. _Twins I see. Rosalie is just going to make all the other girls here cry, well actually all four of these girls will make the rest jealous. Same with the guys, man this is a really attractive family, why do I get stuck with the ugly family? I mean my daughter is hideous compared to these kids. _And finally I have Jacob Wolfe, alright that's everyone. Here are your class schedules and you first class begins in forty minutes. Here are some maps for you and here are your locker numbers"

As the family was walking out of the office we were all trying to read each other schedules. Alice and Nessie had just about every class together except for the AP Calc class she had with me, and the AP literature class she had with Bella. The only class she had to herself was HomeEc.

"Okay off to class everyone, Esme will pick you guys up at three today. Have fun, and don't get into trouble" Carlisle said while eyeing Emmett and Rosalie.


	2. Chapter 1

**Come on guys we would really like a review or two, just tell us if we are on the right track and what we can do to improve. We would really appreciate it. Thank you**

**

* * *

Oh and lest we forget, The Cullens are the property of S Meyer.

* * *

  
**

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

It's a shame that my first class of the day cant be with Edward, but it is with Jacob. As we all separated off to our classes I could see all the other kids eyeing us, My guess is that this school never really got anyone new and certainly not a large group of American transplants. This wasn't the first time I had been to high school, Hell it isn't even the third time, this is the fourth trip for me, My brothers and sisters I am sure have lost count of exactly how many times they have gone trough this whole process. I know Edward used to think of high school as his own Hell for being a monster, Now he doesn't really care. Rose likes high school because she loves messing with all the fragile teenage minds, Jasper still gets overly emotional around all the teenagers, but you would too if you had to be him and around all those raging hormones. Alice, well Alice is special, she doesn't mind so much if she can be around other well dressed people, but if we are at a school of not so well dressed people she just wants to give everyone a makeover, and since humans are inherently afraid of us, it never goes over to well.

Jacob and I grab the seats in the back row. Mostly because people wouldn't be able to see around him otherwise.

"Who signed me up for a writing class?"

"I did, I needed a class with just you and this seemed like the best option, so voila. Writing it is"

"Ugh Bells come on, what am I going to write about?"

" Write about werewolves/shape shifters and Vampires." I said with a grin. "label it fantasy fiction and call it a day"

"Hmm and sick Aro on our asses again no effing way"

" Okay fine, write about falling in love with a baby and waiting until she is an Adult before you go in for the nookie"

"Bella!! You know it wasn't like that"

"Yeah yeah, I am just giving you a hard time and you know it, I don't know Jake, I am sure the teacher will tell you what to write about, and then I would probably stick with that topic if I were you."

Class had already started and the class syllabus was being handed around the room. Nothing new on here, a little stricter on deadlines and subject matter than the last school but that's okay

"Oh God we have to write poetry? Gag my with a spoon, seriously, Bella what the hell have you done?"

"Jake calm down, its only a few pieces. You'll be okay."

The rest of the class was mostly just explaining what was expected of us, typical first day of school stuff. Finally the bell rang, as I got up and pack everything I asked Jake what he had next class.

"Life science, its one of the two classes that I don't have with any of you guys, how about you?"

"Edward and I have biology next block." I replied with a little smile

"Ugh Bells what is yours and Edwards obsession with Biology? You guys always talk about it being your favorite class and every single school we go to you two won't let any of the rest of us into your class with you. So seriously, what's the deal?"

"Its where we met, when in Forks. Its how we met, that's it really. Its special to us"

When I got out the door Edward was standing there, even after two decades, he still takes my breath away, the only difference between now and twenty three years ago is that I no longer need that breath to live.

"Hi you" I whispered when I walked up to him

"Hello, You ready to go meet each other again?" and then he flashed that heartbreaking crooked smile, and leaned down to kiss me. "Jake I'll see you later" I called over my shoulder, as Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and led us to the AP Biology room. He laughed as we were walking down the hallway. I twisted my head to look at him quizzically.

"I am not sure who's dreams we smashed more back there, the guys for you or the girls for me"

I smiled up at him and leaned my head into his chest, the first go around of vampire Bella high school I was super jealous and would snap at anyone who so much as looked at him, I have since gotten a little bit better about it, but still if it got to out of hand I would put a stop to it. His grip tightened around me for a brief second right before we saw Emmett and Rosalie step out of the janitors closet.

"you guys can't keep your hands off of each other for more than an hour, you guys are sad" I mumbled lowly but I knew they would hear me.

"Sorry little sis. Trig is boring, Rose just wanted to, uhh. You know what. You can't judge me." and with that Emmett went running off to the Chemistry class.

"You two have fun in Biology. Oh and Bella, I'll tell you before Alice gets to you, we are going shopping later, British fashions are different so we must blend in. Alice will tell Nessie next block" Rose added before she joined her husband in the chemistry class.

Biology was like first block, syllabus followed by explaining of said syllabus, and then it was on to Psychology, which was, again, the same. Finally lunch came around. All eight of us gathered together at the table that I am sure will become ours, we all got some food from the line. The great thing about having Jacob and Nessie in school with us was that they would and did eat all our food, so at least it didn't go to waste. Jasper was in a chipper mood for Jasper, and I owe it to the fact that Alice was in a chipper mood. Emmett was talking about his next three classes which he seemed really excited about, Bowling, Pottery and Drama. The only thing he was upset about was that this school did not offer a Harry Potter History class. Since I didn't have anymore classes with Edward I zoned out after lunch. By the end of the day we were already accustomed to the pace of the school and to, well to everything really. All in all this looked to be a fairly un eventful school, which was a good thing for us.

Regan POV

"Regan, wake up We have to get a move on." I heard my cousin complain to me.

""Errrmm.. 'isnot time for class yet." I mumbled back while attempting to further cocoon myself in my blankets.

Boarding school sucks, there is no way around it, even with me and Merritt here together it still sucked. She may be my cousin by blood, but here she was my life line, and I was hers. We were inseparable. I knew when I woke up I wasn't going to be having a great day, I could just tell. I knew Merritt was in a bad mood too, we barely talked while getting ready for our day. As we pulled on our Wellies and straightened our ties we headed out to the dining hall. The weather was wet and windy, as of course it always seems to be when you are in a bad mood. This place was getting worse by the year, by the hour even. This was our tenth year, Third week of year ten. Already I can't wait for a holiday.

"When does Christmas Holiday start this year?" Merritt asked, pulling me from my reverie.

"Not soon enough" I replied with a little laugh, clearly our thoughts today were on the same wave length. "You know what today is right? "

"Yeah, makes me want to skip classes and stay inside" she responded as the rain started to fall in sheets.

It was in fact our Mothers birthday today, Every year since we were four we ordered flowers to be put on our Mums' graves. Since we were in school and never got the chance to go visit properly, we just had to make due with flowers. Neither Merritt nor I really liked to talk about our parents death, how in one moment you can lose both of your parents and your most beloved Aunt and Uncle. We talked between each other of course and with our Uncle Brenner.

After shedding our wet coats, and grabbing a few pieces of toast and jam we sat down at our usual table in the corner.

"Maybe we should skip out today, go ice skating instead." she said. Merritt and I both internally laughed at that thought. We hadn't been allowed to share a room together since year six when a pipe burst under our sink. Instead of calling one of the house mothers to take care of it, we plugged our door with towels, opened our windows, and let the cold air freeze it. Its not often you have your own private ice rink in your room. "Maybe the school has forgotten about that? I mean we get to room together this year, so maybe that was erased from our file."

"No, I doubt it" I responded while scraping off the burnt bits of my toast "They said it was a clerical error that we got roomed together, but after last semester I think its more about the fact that they want us gone and are trying to get us kicked out of this place as soon as they can"

"I wonder if the faculty is taking bets on how long we last? I mean we have already gone three weeks with out any incident whatsoever"

"Three weeks and not an ounce of troublemaking between the two of us, this must be some sort of record"

"Well good on us then, right Regan?"

"Indeed. Can you pass the Marmite please?

Merritt was getting ready to say something to me when we heard it, the worst sound in the world to the two of us, especially today, the sound of Emma Clamwell, our well established arch nemesis. Her and her evil brain dead minions Ashley and Julie.

"Well look who it is girls, Miss Howard and Miss Scott, and how are we feeling today, like two sad drowned mice? That is certainly what you look like!" Emma teased.

I turned to Merr with a smirk that matched her's a smirk that we inherited from our mothers, the one that Uncle Brenner says our mums used to get when they too were up to no good, a look that struck fear into their husbands hearts and we use it to make 'Jeeves' super paranoid and Frau Inga furious. I rolled my eyes and said.

"We have to walk outside to get here Emma, and its raining, so yea, we got a little wet. You might want to take a little walk yourself, from the looks of your hair it hasn't been washed in a fortnight. Or is it just naturally stringy and grotty? Let me see I might have some soap here in my bag.."

Merritt just about choked on her toast.

"How dare you! You pikey little wench! Talk to me in that manner and I'll teach you a thing or too about respect. Just like your mother's, you two, complete nutters!"

"Stop it Emma, Never talk about our Mums, Ever!" I could hear the anger in Merritt's voice as she glared over at Emma, I could feel my blood begin to boil. Emma knew she found her mark.

"Have I hit a sore spot? Don't like hearing about your crazy mother's. Got themselves killed on safari in Africa, did they? Like who gets attacked by Lions? Married to idiot Americans, oh yes, very beneath them." she mused. "What I can't understand is..."

Whap! Merritt's fist made contact with Emma's face, followed by a very audible crack of her nose. I lunged for Emma, grabbing a fist full of hair ready to punch her myself, when it happened.

We aren't real sure what exactly happened but something did. I remember smelling smoke and feeling the cold water rain down upon us, with the faint realization that somehow Emma's hair was on fire and we were being drowned by our schools state of the art sprinkler system. It seemed to happen all at once. Before we could blink we were being dragged down the corridors to the headmistresses office, who would surely not be pleased. One last glance back at Emma, and we could see that her hair had a noticeable chunk missing from the back.

"Hope you enjoyed your shower, Emma dear!" I called back to her,

"Be sure to rinse, and repeat next time!" Merritt added

Cold, drenched, and very bewildered, we sat in the uncomfortable chairs outside Headmistress Guthrie's office. We knew what was coming next, our uncle had generously helped us out of trouble in the past, but we had been warned no less than a month ago that there would be no more second chances. We had been given more demerits than I could even begin to count, had at least a dozen detentions with each term, and been suspended so many times it's laughable. The last straw. Expulsion.

Headmistress Guthrie's face was so red it was turning purple. The words that were coming from out of her mouth were inaudible at best, and spoken in spits and grunts rather than vowels and consonants.

There was at least £200,000 worth of damage to the dining hall, Emma's hair was charbroiled and Merritt and I were done with the Kensington School for Girls.

Not even allowed to return to our room to pack our belongings we were each given a spare set of gym clothes to change into and told to wait by the front doors for our butler to collect us. I was dying to ask Merritt how she had gotten our lighter back from Mr. Cross's confiscation box, but that would have to wait because Headmistress Guthrie was playing warden and pacing in front of the wooden doors in front of us.

Fitzwilliam, arrived with a very somber look on his face.

"Yikes, he's angry", Merritt mouthed to me

Guthrie spoke to him, her voice laced with venom. "Their belongings will be sent along with a bill for damages within a few days. I hope you can assure me that they will not return to our school grounds.. EVER."

"Yes, Ma'am," Fitzwilliam answered, "I've spoken to Mr. Wentworth and it will be taken care of. Thank you for not involving the police in this matter, I know he appreciates your discretion."

We shuffled into the waiting car, and gave our favorite butler award winning smiles.

"Bet you didn't think you'd see us so soon, did ya Jeevesy?" Regan laughed. That however was the last of the humor for the ride. I wasn't sad to be leaving, and I could tell Merritt wasn't either. It was a long drive home, Merritt and I were silent, which for us was a near impossible feat in and of itself. It was also on the way home that Fitzwilliam, after watching us for the past hour sit silently whispered something to the driver who just nodded his head and looked back at us. Merritt and I exchanged a look but otherwise ignored it. That's when I started to drift off. I laid my head on Merritt's shoulder and fell asleep. I must not have slept long because it was still light outside when Fitzwilliam was waking both me and Merritt up.

"Oh Jeeves!" I cried while rubbing sleep from my eyes, "Thank you. Merritt, do you see where we are?"

"Mum and Dads?"

The driver had driven out of the way to let us see our Mum's and Dad's graves. Merritt and I walked over to the huge headstones that our parents were buried underneath, She kneeled in front of her parents, and I folded up my legs to sit in front of mine. I ran my hands over the cool marble and traced the letters of their names. I know we must have sat there for awhile but not once did any of the adults come over to us, or tell it was time to go. They just waited patiently for us to be finished. They were used to this. Since we were children they would bring us out to this place and let us talk to our parents, we used to show them art projects that we did with Frau Inga and we would come out here to play whatever instrument we were learning to play. We would write them letters while at school and read them to them during Holidays and we would tell our mums all the great trouble that we got into. We know that Uncle Brenner does the same and sometimes he joins us, when he is in town of course. The wind started to pick up as the sun was starting to set, I turned to look at Merritt who was silently crying, I reached my hand out to her and she took it, with out thinking much I started to hum. I was humming the birthday song to our Mums', Merritt sang along with me. Then we were done, we said what we needed to say and we got to see them. Merritt and I were both smiling as we walked back to the car, the wind was dying down and the sun was nearly set.

"Oh Jeeves, see you really do love us" Merritt chided

"Even if you won't admit to it you still have a soft spot for us don't you?"

"Don't get carried away girls, I just know what today is, and since you two are always in school I just thought this would be a nice thing to do for them"

"To late!!!!" We cried together as we bear hugged our favorite butler.

By the time we got home that night it was well past dark, we stopped at a restaurant on the way back for supper but still I wanted a home cooked meal, or something really bad for you. But I also know that Merritt and I were dying to talk about the days events. I knocked on the door that separated our rooms, and held out a basket full of junk food that I scavenged from the kitchen. I climbed into bed and handed her a Kinderegg.

"Well today did not go at all how I thought it would have gone. How about for you?" I asked while prying apart my Kinderegg

"Yeah I totally planned on breaking Emma's nose and getting expelled today. Are you kidding me? Wow."

" You really did a number on her nose though, I will give you mad credit for that. What was up with the fire ball head and setting off the sprinklers though? That was super weird."

" I know right?! I wonder if all the hairspray she uses just combusted or something, that was effing hilarious. And who knew that we would drown the whole dining hall?"

"That was one hell of a way to go though. Our grand finale"

"Yeah, going out with a big bang. To say the least"

The two of us just talked and giggled for hours that night, we made fun of Emma a lot. Which is always fun. We even turned it into one of our many slumber parties.

"Regan?" she asked as I was just falling asleep

"yeah?"

"Where are we going to go to school now?"

" I don't know, but I say you and I protest another hellish boarding school, I say we fight for day school"

"Hmm, do you think they have any private schools where we don't have to wear uniforms?"

"Not in this country"


	3. Chapter 2

**Another post! Yay us! Read and review please**

* * *

Nessies POV

The first five weeks of school just flew by, I had made some friends but most of them were a little intimidated by my family, to say the least. Which of course is understandable when you meet a family of vampires, not that anyone could tell that that was in fact what they were, most were just uneasy around them and could never really figure out why. We had however made a few well established enemies here though, Kristen who was the head Headmistress' daughter already hated Bella. I know she was crushing on my dad, which is a bit eww, to say the least. She of course thought that Edward was in fact my brother and was always trying to get me to hook them up with each other. I tried to explain to her that Edward was in love with Bella and no convincing on my part could persuade him otherwise. Kristen had what Mom and Dad called the Jessica Stanley approach to things, whatever that means. Kristen was at least cordial to me, but heeding Dad's uh I mean Edwards advice I have since learned to stay away from her. Jacob was the one who found the best enemy though. He found Doug. Doug liked me, Edward would tell Jake things that Doug was thinking about me and in the few classes that Doug and I shared Jake always made a point to be overly affectionate with me just so he could piss Doug off. I didn't mind all the wonderful affection from my husband, I quite enjoyed it actually. So yeah first five weeks, went great I guess. Then we heard the news.

Two new girls were going to be starting here next week. This to me was exciting, I liked meeting new people, although these two girls came with stories. Apparently these cousins, well they were orphans, and they lived with their Uncle. The uncle himself had some crazy stories, Mr. Wentworth was a well know figure in the community, had almost as much money as we did, but no one knows what he does for a living and is rarely seen around. Anyways, these girls used to go to a boarding school, some say it was a regular all girls boarding school, some however say it was a school for disturbed girls, but I don't think I believe that last one. Well they got kicked out, again reports on why vary, depending on who you ask. One thought was that they burned down the library, and another was that they flooded the gym. Or they killed a girl, or at least severely injured her, and hospitalized her. I however choose not to believe any of them. I bet they just left, I mean who gets expelled? One of the girls is apparently a Pyromaniac, and the other is just insane.

Even my own family was a little worried about these two. When Alice tries to see the future of the students here she gets a bunch of fuzzy pictures. And Edward claims that peoples views of these girls is a little off. In their head these girls are real reclusive and super pale, almost ghostly. Pale like us, but different. They appear to be able to communicate with each other without talking and there is something else, Edward nor Alice can quite figure it out. A few days before these two were to arrive we were discussing them during lunch, obviously Edward would have to keep an eye, or ear out on their thoughts, Alice was going to keep digging around for visions and Jasper was going to watch their emotions, pyros are not good people for us to be around. We were all speculating on what they might be, we hadn't ruled out human but we weren't thinking that was the only option for them. Well Emmet came up with some ideas, none very useful. He thought they were maybe ghosts, or part vampire people, or witches, or dragons, or miniature giants. His ideas just got more outlandish from there and Rose had to threaten his Harry Potter books to get him to shut up.

The rest of the school day I was entranced with thoughts of meeting these two new people, I was excited. My goal was to make them comfortable. I know how difficult it was to be the new kid in school.

Alice and Rose kept having to pinch me during block six fashion class, just to get me to pay attention.

"What's on your mind monster?" Rose asked,

"Nothing really"

"Well that's a lie, and I don't have to be able to read your thoughts to tell you that. Come on and spill."

"It's the new kids, I feel bad for them, and I haven't even met them yet. I mean we deal with weird rumors all the time, it just doesn't seem to be fair to them too."

"Well then I suppose you should try to befriend them, I mean be careful until we know what we are dealing with of course, but being nice to them won hurt anything."

"Yeah, I guess. Thanks. Hey Alice?"

" I already know where you are going with this and I can assure you, shopping is a go, we will leave from here."

As the three of us met up with the rest of the group at the cars Bella decided to join us, she still isn't much of a shopper but she doesn't hate it as much as she apparently did when she was human. I passed off my books to Jake, kissed him and hopped into the Maybach which was technically Bella's but seeing as Rosalie and Jasper each had three other people not including themselves to drive to school everyday Rosalie couldn't drive her Saleen. All the girls said goodbye to their husbands and watched as they all drove away in Jasper's Rolls Royce.

Five hours and probably thousands of dollars later we had shopped ourselves out, well I take that back. Mom, ugh I mean Bella and I shopped ourselves out, Rosalie and Alice stopped only because I was tired, and hungry, and my feet hurt. By the time we had gotten home I was ready to pass out, I ate some of the leftovers that Jake had cooked for dinner. While showing my husband what I got, not that he really cared, none of the males in this house really do, but they are all good enough to pretend. I think they realize that eternity is in fact forever and to just go with the flow of things.

Saturday everyone hunted, except Jake and myself of course. We went out to dinner, like we normally do when the vampires hunt. Since I am half vampire and half human I can hunt, and do occasionally, but I prefer most human food. I like really rare steak and Jake and I both love sushi. I have a soft spot for dessert food, and I hate poultry. So there is plenty that I can eat that's human food. Jake obviously will eat anything he can. I only tend to hunt now when I start to feel weak. Carlisle says is the equivalent to a human being anemic.

Sunday after a nice romantic night with my husband and without the others Emmett decided that he was going to try and cast spells in the living room, after breaking a few tables and accidentally throwing his wand through the window Esme banished him from the house. Emmett instead went to the garage, where he bent a tailpipe on Jakes car. Rosalie and Jacob ended up banning him from the garage too. Thankfully for Emmett and the rest of the house a weird and unexpected storm came rolling through the area and on Alice's okay we all went to play baseball.

Since Mom and- Ugh I mean Bella and Jacob joined the family baseball has apparently gotten a million times better. Bella blocks everyone from Edwards head and Jacob keeps Alice from seeing the future. That made it a normal game, well as normal as vampire baseball can possibly be I suppose. Alice wasn't quite on her A game, she was a bit confused why her visions didn't pick up this storm, and twice the wind blew so hard it knocked the ball off course. Tonight we played boys versus girls, and for once the boys one, but that's okay the girls were still up forty games to eight. So its okay, we let them have their fun.

Jake and I went to sleep a little later than we normally do and I know Bella was going to hate getting us up in the morning. My dreams that night were peaceful though, I dreamed of Forks, I missed forks, I missed Charlie, and Sue and all the rest of the wolves. I loved having my Jake here and he always told me how the rest were doing, but I haven't seen them in awhile.

Monday morning came to soon. I woke up to Alice going through my closet. "Alice?! What the hell are you doing? I have to wear a uniform, you cant dress me."

"Oh but I can still accessorize you, you'll want to wear these boots, the rain hasn't dried up yet, and this jacket will look adorable on you, oh and these earring will really make your eyes pop, and here you go, this book bag matches the boots. Now Jacob!? What do I want to put you in? Ugh guys aren't as fun to dress as girls. Here I choose this. Okay bye you two, I am going to go dress Bella."

Mom was downstairs cooking me and Jacob breakfast, she was the only one who cooks in this house, well other than me and Jake of course. Bella still remembers how to cook, well, something's at least, the longer she's been a vampire the worse it gets, but it is still fantastic, I always point her back on track when she messes up, but that's only because she likes to cook for the two of us, and well, she asks for help.

"You ready to go?" Rose asked us when we were done eating

"Yeah I am, Jake, Ill see you there, Esme I'll see you later" I kissed my Husband goodbye and gave Esme a hug and a quick peck to the cheek and headed out the door to the Maybach.

When we got to school I could feel Alice tense up, she clearly had a vision but had the most confused look on her face.

"What is it Alice?" I asked while grabbing her hand

"Uh, I'm not really all that sure what I saw. It was just a flash of weird stuff, I saw a large elephant, Monkeys wearing blue suede shoes, melted spoons and Windex. Weirdest vision to date I can tell you that much"

"Maybe your vision maker is broken."

"Emmett. There are just so many things wrong with that statement, I mean first what the hell is a vision maker and second, how would you go about breaking said vision maker?" Rose asked.

"Well I hope nothing bad happens, but I am sure we will all be extra aware today" I said hoping to end the argument that was sure to take place if Emmett and Rosalie kept talking.

Edward and I headed to our first block class, personally I loved the AP Calc class he and I shared, the rest of the family couldn't really understand how on Earth I would enjoy an advanced math class. Class was uneventful, except Da- Ugh- Edward kept getting a super confused look on his face, like he too was having weird Alice like visions. By the time the bell rang for second block Edward looked thoroughly puzzled.

Biology was next, since it wasn't AP Biology we normally had four people to a table instead of two, however since there were not enough students in the class I didn't have a lab partner, I normally just worked alone, until today. The two new girls had to be my partners.

"Hi, I am Merritt, this is Regan" the taller one with brown hair said

"Hi I am Renesmee, you can call me Nessie though."

"Nessie?" Merritt asked, no doubt wondering why I would prefer Nessie to Renesmee

" Yeah, like the Loch Ness monster" I added

"That's better than Regan being so close to Reagan." the short little red head said. This kind of surprised me, very few British people this age knew who Ronald Reagan was, He was the US President forty years ago, maybe they were part American.

Our instructor was going over cell theory today, so I didn't have to pay any attention at all. Merritt and I almost matched, and Regan was wearing Alice approved biking boots.

They both seemed happy to be here and compared to what they were telling me about the people in their last school I don't blame them. I saw their schedule and told them I would help them find their next class which was Psychology as it was Edward's and Bella's class and right next to mine and Jakes British History class. On the way there I got a chance to talk a little more to the girls, I think I could really like them. They seemed different, I couldn't quite place it, but I liked it.

Twice on the way to our next class Regan tripped over nothing. I asked the girls if they wanted to join me or lunch and they said yes. I saw Edward and introduced him to the girls and the girls to him and Bella. I turned and headed toward my class.

Merritt POV

It had been three weeks since we were expelled from the Kensington School for Girls. Uncle Brenner finally relented and enrolled us in a private day school. Regan and I were completely over the moon, not only did Chesterfield Academy have a completely relaxed dress code, but it was also a co-ed.

Our uniforms were far from stylish, but much cuter than what we had to wear at boarding school. We had our choice between, gray, black and plaid skirts, and white and blue button downs. We had to wear ties, but we were allowed to pick our shoes, and other accessories. I looked in the mirror once again primping my dark curls, and adding a coat of mascara to my dark eyelashes.

"I think getting expelled from Kensington was the best thing to happen to us." I heard Regan say behind me. "You know, I've never actually been excited about a first day of school, but I think this place will be a good change."

"I know, just the uniform situation alone--" I looked down to see what she was wearing, "Really Regan? Riding boots? You don't even know how to ride a motorcycle!"

"These are my favorite boots you know. I'm finally getting a chance to wear them, so.. yeah, I am going to wear this."

We heard a soft knocking on our door, and Fitzwilliam's voice soon followed.

"Miss Regan, Miss Merritt, its time to go. Do you have everything you need?"

"Let me just go grab my coat and I'll be right there Jeeves, hey Regan you think its going to rain today? Or could I possibly wear my leather jacket? Hmmm I better not chance it, I'll stick with the pea coat.."

"Uh, glad I could help," I shook my head at my cousin, thankful she wasn't going to be dressed in leather head to toe. After all, starting school five weeks into the term is going to draw enough attention to us, Regan dressed as Edward Scissorhands would only exacerbate that.

We had made a vow to each other last night that we would turn over a new leaf at our new school. Gone were the days of us playing practical jokes on our enemies, and skipping school. We were determined to graduate from the Chesterfield Academy and we knew that good behavior was key. The only problem was that Regan and I had been getting in trouble since we were in nappies. Even when we didn't go looking for it, it always seemed to find us. We generally felt as if we were on the brink of disaster, and we could never understand why.

"Well lets get a move on, don't want any demerits on our first day after all." Regan said to me, while she fussed with her own ginger curls in the mirror.

We hurried downstairs, and outside and slid into the back of the waiting car and off to our first day of school.

We had to report to the headmistresses office first thing to pick up our schedule. Mrs. Rowe, was a round woman, with a kind face, she seemed taken aback when we first walked in

I could hear her mutter, "More Cullens?"

"Hello, Mrs. Rowe, I'm Regan Scott, and this is my cousin Merritt Howard, we are here to pick up our class schedules."

"Ah, yes, yes, of course," she replied, "your schedules? Ah, here they are." Mrs. Rowe seemed flustered. I wondered if rumors of our bad behavior at Kensington had traveled.

"We very much look forward to a new start at your lovely school, Mrs. Rowe." I brown nosed mercilessly. "We can't wait to meet new friends, and uh, really make a contribution to our class."

Mrs. Rowe, smiled and seemed to relax, "Of course you are dear, hurry now and get to your classes, wouldn't want to be late on your first day."

We left the office, while studying our own schedules, then switching to study each others.

"We have every class together! Nice!" Regan exclaimed.

"What's first? Classic Lit, level 2, with Mr. Corrigan. Shall we?"

We meandered down the corridor, taking in all the new faces, and hearing bits of conversations as we passed our new classmates.

"More of them?" I heard someone mutter.

"Hello, ladies," we heard a confident voice behind us.

"Merritt and Regan, correct? Yes, of course, I am Doug Meister," he said.

He wasn't much taller than we were, with brown wavy hair, and a portly build. I could see Regan staring, almost transfixed at his very bushy, eyebrow. Eyebrow as in singular.

"Yep, thats us" I replied, "Nice to meet you Doug, we're off to Classic Lit, is this the right way?"

"Yes, I could walk with you if you'd like, introduce you to Mr. Corrigan."

"Erm, we'll be fine," Regan said, "I need to stop at the loo before class anyway."

A look of disappointed washed over his face, "Well have a good first day then, hope to see you in one of my classes." He turned to walk away, and I heard Regan sigh.

"Close call," she said, "wouldn't want to show up to our first class with him as an escort. Might give the other guys the wrong impression." She winked, and opened the door to the classroom.

"Here goes nothing," I smiled, and in we walked.

Our classmates had already taken their usual seats. Hearing us enter, they all turned to face us, it seemed as if everyone was taking mental note of our outfits, mannerisms, and trying to decide what they thought of us. We glanced at each other, and made swift movements to two empty seats in the back row.

"Love your boots and wow that is a gorgeous bag," we heard a soft, almost musical voice speaking to us. We turned to see a petite, pale girl, with short, spiky dark hair.

"Thank you," Regan replied, "love your skirt, did you make the alterations yourself?"

"Yep, and I can see you two have done the same," she laughed. Her accent was American,

"I'm Merritt, and this is my cousin Regan. Are you from America?" I asked. Regan and I were always interested in all things American, as we were technically American ourselves.

"Yes," she said, "I'm Alice." She looked away, then glanced back at us with an odd, almost blank, look on her face.

Regan and I exchanged glances, and before we could say anything, our teacher Mr. Corrigan walked in.

"Hello class," he spoke, "we have two new pupils today, Miss Regan Scott, and Miss Merritt Howard. If you ladies would come up to my desk and collect your syllabi for our class, we can get started."

"I'll grab them," I said. I walked up to Mr. Corrigan's desk, and took the two pieces of paper. On my way back to my seat I could see that Alice had look of confusion on her face, she looked almost pained.

"Are you okay?" I asked her as I sat down.

"Mmm.. fine thanks" she replied.

Mr. Corrigan carried on with class discussing the Chaucer in a dull, monotone voice. I could feel my mind starting to blank and I knew Regan was feeling the same. We had covered all of the writers listed on the syllabus, in our ninth year at our previous school. At least we knew one class would be a piece of cake.

What seemed like hours later the bell rang. Alice disappeared in an flash, before we could speak to her again.

"She seemed friendly enough," remarked Regan, "I wonder where in America she is from."

"Hmm," I replied, "guess we can ask her next time. Bio is next, I hope we can be lab partners."

"Yes, we wouldn't want another Bunsen burner incident, like last year." Regan giggled. I knew she was remembering when Emma Clamwell's tie caught on fire after it swung too low into the Bunsen burner flame.

We laughed as we walked towards our biology class remembering the look on Emma's face when she realized the fire was crawling closer and closer to her chin. Then laughed even harder at the memory of Agatha Humphrey, the abnormally large, field hockey captain, tackling her with a wet rag to put the fire out.

We walked into class, distracted and still laughing. After grabbing our syllabi from the front and being directed to the only available seats left in the class room. The table was made for four but there was only one other person there.

"Hi, I am Merritt, this is Regan"

"Hi I am Renesmee, you can call me Nessie though."

"Nessie?" I asked?

" Yeah, like the Loch Ness monster" She said smiling

"That's better than Regan being so close to Reagan." Regan added, I am guessing she heard Nessie's American accent. I couldn't help but notice how many Americans are here, I wonder if there is a big exchange student thing here.

Biology was a bore but the class seemed to go by quickly. Our instructor discussed cell theory with a vigor I had never witnessed before. Every time I started to slip into a daydream I was pulled back into reality by his excited description of mitosis and meiosis. Just as he was beginning to explain binary fission, we were saved by the ringing bell.

As we watched Nessie pack up her supplies, I couldn't help but notice her graceful motions.

"God, Bio is complete dullsville." yawned Regan as we left the classroom, "I could barely keep my eyes open in there."

"No kidding, except every time I got close to nodding off, the teacher would just about break into an impromptu song about cell division." I laughed.

Nessie laughed behind us. "Yeah you'll get used to that, be glad we have lots of labs though. What class do you have next?"

"Urh Psych? Yeah Psych." Regan said, while attempting to grab her schedule and instead just tripping over her shoe.

"Oh that's near my class" Nessie said. On the way to the psych class Nessie asked us questions about our former school and friends there. We hated the school and had no real friends so it was a short conversation, mostly we just talked about what we didn't like and who we didn't like.

"You two want to sit with me at lunch?" Nessie asked with the strangest bit hesitancy.

"Yeah, sure" Its weird that we went years at Kensington sitting alone like social pariahs, and in less than a day we had someone to sit with. Regan was taken by surprise too, well that's my guess anyways.


	4. Chapter 3

**Read, laugh, review. Or read, hate, review. Either way, review please.**

* * *

**Oh right the Cullens belong to whats her name, not to us. Enjoy!**

* * *

Edward POV

I saw Nessie walking towards me with the two new girls by her side, it looks like Bella's and my Psychology class was to be shared with the two new girls. As they were walking I heard Nessie ask if they wanted to sit with us at lunch, when the girls said yes Regan tripped, and the guy drinking out of the water fountain got a face full of water.

"Regan, Merritt" Nessie chimed "This is my brother Edward and his girlfriend Bella"

"Hi!" Merritt said "That's Merritt with two t's and two r's" _and that's Edward with one r and no t's, and Bella with two l's and one e and I wonder what happened to that cat, Ohh Ohh I want a kitty, I still want, Hmm I wonder if Regan will get anot- oh I like her shoes. I wonder where she got them- my leg itches, I need more bleach, for the white load of laundry I want to wash, like Regan's shirt, I swear what am I going to do with her, she cant keep clothes clean. Did she even bother to brush her hair today?_

"Hello" Regan added with a friendly smile. _Oh look they are Americans too. I wonder if Merritt is counting out letters in their names? What do I want to be for Halloween? Maybe they watch baseball and I can talk to them about it. Or maybe football, Edward looks like a football player, Oh right American's, so they call it soccer. Bella looks nice. You know what's a funny word? Oil, try it, Oil, O-I-L, wheel is a funny word too, I need a helper monkey. Oh shiny rings on that girls hands. I have to pee, wait false alarm no I don't. I want a Dr. Pepper and a Mars bar. I shouldn't have worn white today, I have already messed it up, what is that? Is that eggs from breakfast. I have food in between my back teeth._

I listened to the two girls thoughts as Bella and I went to sit at our normal seats.

"Hey. Are the seats assigned, or can we sit anywhere?"

"No, the seats aren't assigned, there are more seats than students, so feel free to sit wherever." I responded to Regan.

_Oh he has a nice voice, he should read audio books. Bella has long hair. I wonder if she can sit on it, I bet she gets asked that a lot, I bet she cant, at least not with out leaning her head back all the way, and no one sits like that._

"You're American?" Merritt asked Bella and myself "We met an American girl earlier, are you part of an exchange program?" _They seem like a very nice very cute couple. Very perceptive of each other. Very cute. I think I already thought that they looked cute. _

"No, it was probably one of my sister's. We have quite a large family."

Regan sat in front of me and Merritt sat in front of Bella. I was so grabbed by these two girls thoughts that Bella's voice in my head startled me.

_Edward, you look both confused and amused, what is it? Should we be worried about these girls? Nessie seemed to like them, they seem nice, what are they thinking? _

"Bella calm down they are fine, they don't have a single bad thought in their heads, I am just puzzled by their thoughts that's all" I said in a voice so low and so fast that no human ears would be able to hear it, only Bella. Then the weirdest thing happened

_Did you hear that? I swear I heard someone talking, oh calm down, you heard nothing, you are just letting your imagination get away with you. _Both girls thought this, at the exact same time. It surprised me. I have met twins before and I have never seen anything like this. They aren't even twins. It was so weird. I don't know if the girls knew they said the same thing, but they looked at each other and then the strangest little smirk came across their faces.

Merritt POV

When we stopped we were facing two people who just had to be related to Nessie, He was tall and had the exact same color hair as his and the girl he was standing with and Nessie had the same facial features.

"Regan, Merritt" Nessie said in an almost angelic voice "This is my brother Edward and his girlfriend Bella"

"Hi! That's Merritt with two t's and two r's" I am not entirely sure what made me say that last part, Oh well.

"Hello" Regan added with a friendly smile. Nessie waved goodbye and left toward her class. Edward and Bella went into the class room while Regan and myself braced ourselves for another new class and more leering eyes.

"Hey." I heard Regan say to Edward and Bella. "Are the seats assigned, or can we sit anywhere?"

They looked almost taken aback that she had spoken to them. I was expecting a haughty reply, but was surprised at his friendly tone.

"No, the seats aren't assigned," Edward smiled, "there are more seats than students, so feel free to sit wherever."

I was surprised to hear his American accent.

"You're American?" I asked, "We met an American girl earlier, are you part of an

exchange program?"

He laughed, and said, "No, it was probably one of my sister's. We have quite a large family."

He turned to speak to his girlfriend, and Regan and I took the two seats in front of Edward and Bella.

Psychology class was far more interesting our two classes this morning. We listened intently as our teacher described Kibbutz colonies in Israel and the psychological effects on the children raised inside of the community. Class seemed to end just as soon as it had begun and Regan and I looked down at our schedules to see that we had lunch next. I noticed Bella and Edward as we were packing up. They had the same kind of grace that Nessie had. They were just putting their books into their bag, but seeing their bodies move in sync with one and other, was almost like watching a strange dance

"Ballet," I thought, "they must be ballet dancers." I concluded. I thought briefly of the tap class Regan and I had begged to take when we were seven. Our feet tangled at the simplest of moves, and our dreams of being the Shirley Temples of our generation were crushed when the teacher had asked us to leave class.

Edward smiled and gave a small, quiet laugh, and then walked gracefully to the door. Bella looked at him and then gave Regan and myself a curious look and followed after him.

When we left the class room we didn't see Nessie anywhere so we followed the mass of students in front of us, to where we hoped was the dining hall. Regan and I began to discuss the trip to the America we were planning to take in December. After learning that Uncle Brenner had a meeting in New York the same week we had our half term holiday, we begged and begged him to let us tag along. Uncle Brenner hadn't allowed us to accompany him on a business trip since we were eleven. As if we had somehow caused the category five hurricane that hit Florida.

"I hope he'll let us train down to DC so we can see where we used to live." Regan said.

"If Jeeves comes along, I'm sure he'll say yes." I replied.

We arrived at the dining hall a few minutes later and queued up in the food line. We grabbed our plates and proceeded to the salad bar where we piled them with vegetables. We still didn't see Nessie, she must have gotten held up in her last class. We looked around and saw several empty tables surrounding a crowded table in the corner.

"Looks good to me," Regan shrugged as we made our way over.

As we passed the crowded table we recognized the American's sitting among several other students we hadn't seen earlier. With the exception of a very large, dark skinned boy with black hair they all had the same snow white skin. The ginger haired boy, Edward, sat between his bio partner girlfriend, and a very blonde, very beautiful girl who was to his right. The other boys at the table were having a very loud conversation, about an American football team.

"No way, Emmet, there is no way Peyton Manning is better than Jason Campbell ." the large dark skinned boy said to another impossibly large boy with dark curls.

"Oh please Jacob," he rambled on, talking about touchdowns, and passes.

I noticed all of the girls at the table crowded around an Italian Vogue, with the exception of Bella who was twirling her pasta around her plate but not eating it. She sat next to a tall, blonde boy who was reading a book and listening to an iPod. The whole group of them were impossibly beautiful. I saw that Regan was studying them as well and as soon as I started to mention them, I was cut off.

"Wow, really sorry about that you two" I heard behind me. As Nessie set down her tray and sat down with us. The three of us talked for a little, before Nessie excused her self to get a soda from the machine.

"Hello girls. How was your first morning at Chesterfield?" Doug and a friend, had appeared at our table.

"Fine, thanks." replied Regan shortly. I could tell she got had gotten the same first impression of Doug that I had.

Doug was oblivious, and felt no hostility, so he and his friend sat down at our table. His friend, a boy named Martin I recognized from Biology, was tall, nervous looking, with kind brown eyes.

"Sitting next to the Cullens, eh?" Doug asked us. "Have you met them? Strange Yanks." He said Yanks, with the same tone that someone would describe spoiled meat.

"Yes," I replied, "we've had a few of them in our classes. They seem nice enough."

"Erm, yeah," he said with a look of surprise on his face, "they keep to themselves. Don't really mix with any of the other students here."

Regan rolled her eyes

"Well I don't expect you were as welcoming to them when they arrived, as you were to Merritt and me."

"Were you intimidated by the boys?" Nessie added sitting gracefully down in her seat.

Doug flushed red, and sputtered. "Best be off to the library, coming Martin?" he mumbled.

After Doug left and Martin left, we had a nice lunch, describing our teachers and class schedule to Nessie. She seemed amused by our banter and was content to sit back and listen. The lunch hour ended all too quickly and the three of us walked to class together. Home Ec I was expecting to cook something, but today was a video day for the class, so that was un eventful. Regan started dozing off half way through the class. Next period I hoped would be better, Pottery.

We walked into the classroom and saw there were two tables in the front, and several pottery wheels in the back. The table to the right was overcrowded so Regan and I sat down at the empty table, near the kiln. We rifled through our bags looking for the art smocks we were told to bring, and when we looked up the giant, curly haired boy who had discussed American football in the cafeteria was sitting down next to us.

His golden eyes twinkled at our obvious surprise.

"Well isn't this nice? I've been sitting at this table all alone for the past five weeks, its nice to have some fresh faces to talk to." He smiled.

"I'm Regan, and this is my cousin Merritt." Regan smiled back.

"Cousins? No way! I thought for sure you guys were sisters. My name is Emmett."

* * *

**Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review  
**

* * *

**Oh and also, we are having issues deciding on where exactly to take this story, we have some vague thoughts but nothing real definitive, let us know if you have any ideas to help us along. K, thanx.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody. First post of March!! Yay!!! So we did a little of Emmett POV here. How did we do? R&R Please**

* * *

**The Cullens are not ours, we are just borrowing them. Regan and Merritt are ours though. We own them, but cant always control them, pesky strong willed characters.**

* * *

Regan POV

"Yeah we get that a lot… or lesbians" I replied "Oh and by the way Peyton Manning, was totally better than Jason Campbell, I mean look at the hands, how many Super Bowls did Peyton Manning win in his career? Twelve! Well twelve as a player and another seven as a coach. I mean, come on, how can you beat that? What did Jason Campbell ever do? Nothing. While I may be a huge Dallas fan and therefore hate the Redskins to start with I kind of felt bad for them, I mean they had to deal with that douche bag every day."

"Wow. That was refreshing!" Emmett answered with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah thanks for that Regan" Merritt said with a look of 'Oh God here she goes again'

"No it was. No one here really pays attention to American football here, its all soccer football, and if they do know what the NFL they certainly don't know the greats. Like Peyton, or Eli, or even Tom Brady, or my personal favorite Emmett Smith"

Class had already started a few minutes ago but it wasn't a quite class so we were free to talk, Merritt and I walked over to where Emmett told us the clay was, and sat back down at the table. Neither Merritt nor myself had ever taken pottery classes, we had a pottery wheel somewhere in the house, but we only really used it to sling clay back in forth.

I started to giggle and looked over at Merritt who was, like me, trying really hard not to burst out laughing. Emmett noticed and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, uh, Regan and I are trying really hard not to start a huge clay fight and throw it at someone" My dear cousin tried to explain.

"Do you two have a habit of doing that?"

"That among other things."

Emmett just laughed. Before we knew it class was over, and we headed to our last class of the day. Drama, which I could see as the most awesome class ever or the worst if they made us recite Shakespeare.

Merritt and I were given the assignment of telling a story about us through movement, and words as a way for the class to get to know us. This would be easy, and fun.

We walked up onto the stage, we grabbed each other hands closed our eyes and started to slowly spin around in a circle.

"Cousins" I responded loud enough for the whole class room to hear me.

"Merritt" She volleyed back as we started to spin a little faster.

"Regan"

"apt to giggle"

"orphans"

"Cousins"

"American citizens"

"British citizens"

"best friends"

"cousins" Our spinning picked up speed

"only children"

"pranksters"

"troublemakers"

"misunderstood"

"angst-y teenagers"

"cousins"

"world travelers"

"creative"

"hyper active"

"Windex"

"clumsy'

"afraid of lions"

"and Africa"

"fashion lovers"

"best friends" spinning faster

"loners"

"awkward"

"nutty"

"spontaneous"

" I am so excited"

"and I just cant hide it"

"Chocolate lovers"

"sushi lovers'

"I hate eggs"

"I hate nuts"

"Zebra cakes"

"fun"

"cousins"

"best friends"

"hydrogen"

"oxygen"

"explosive when together" we said this last part together as we fell to the floor dizzy from our spin

"Well thank you girls, that was uhh informative and unique" Mr Prother said while most of the rest of the class with the exception of Emmett was just staring open mouthed at us.

" So Emmett, since you look like the only one in class we didn't frighten we'll talk to you" I stage whispered to him as Mer and I took up seats near him.

"Why are the seats near you always empty? You don't have Tourettes syndrome

do you?" Merritt asked in that weird serious joking way she had

"or do you normally smell bad, to me you smell fine, I mean as well as you can expect anyone to smell I guess"

"haha no to both of those, at least I don't think I smell, not bad anyways. Most people are scared of me. Although you two seem to be holding your own. Oh hey, so I liked your piece you two just did. Duel citizenship. Cool. Our dad is British but since we are all adopted none of us are. If you guys are orphans who do you live with?"

"Our Uncle, he was our mums brother."

"but he travels a lot, so its really just us" Merritt said with a slight downturn of her smile.

"well us and our handler's" I added complete with air quotes around the word handlers.

"Oh and what 'handlers' did you two need growing up?"

"Well there is Fitzwilliam or Jeeves as we call him, he's the keeper of the house and the one to always get us home from our old school whenever we got suspended. Which was a lot."

"And then there is Frau Inga" I added before we managed to scare away one of our potential new friends with details of our former indiscretions. "We are pretty sure she has some Nazi blood in her, she's insane and mean as all holy Hell. She raised us" Merritt, Emmett, and I talked for the rest of the class. Much like Pottery class the period just flew by and our first day at Chesterfield Academy was over, incident free too I might add.

Emmett POV

I was heading into my Pottery class when Edward caught me and pulled me aside.

"Alice sees Nessie really liking these girls and I don't want to hurt my daughter. So you better keep watch over these girls and see if you think that they are going to be trouble, got it?"

"Yes, Sir! Seriously Edward I care to much about my family and my niece to even think about putting any of us in harms way."

"Good, I expect a full report after school."

I just rolled my eyes. These two were something else. When I walked into class I was surprised to see them sitting at my table. The other kids in the class are generally intimidated by me, so I'm used to sitting alone. It's nice to have new company though, as much as I love my family, fresh blood is always a treat. No pun intended. Actually no, pun definitely intended.

They were digging through their backpacks for something when I sat down. When they looked up they had a friendly look on their faces not one of fear. They're pale, almost pale enough to be the undead. I can smell their blood, and hear their hearts beating so I know they're human, or at least some variation. Alice had informed us all that they would become friends with Nessie. Good for Nessie, I say, she could do a lot worse for friends in this school. Some of these kids.. ugh.

"Well isn't this nice? I've been sitting at this table all alone for the past five weeks, its nice to have some fresh faces to talk to."

"I'm Regan, and this is my cousin Merritt." The little red headed one said.

Whoa they are cousins? I thought for sure they would be sisters, I mean they look so much alike. You know except for their height, eyes color, hair and personal style.

"Cousins? No way! I thought for sure you guys were sisters. My name is Emmett."

"Yeah we get that a lot… or lesbians" Redhead said "Oh and by the way Peyton Manning, was totally better than Jason Campbell, I mean look at the hands, how many Super Bowls did Peyton Manning win in his career? Twelve! Well twelve as a player and another seven as a coach. I mean, come on, how can you beat that? What did Jason Campbell ever do? Nothing. While I may be a huge Dallas fan and hate the Redskins to start with I kind of felt bad for them, I mean they had to deal with that douche bag every day."

Sweet, this girl can talk sports, They must have really good satellite tv, I can't bring myself to call it the "telly"

"Wow. That was refreshing!" I said

"Yeah thanks for that Regan" Merritt clearly wasn't as big a fan of American Football as Regan was.

"No it was. No one here really pays attention to American football here, it's all soccer football, and if they do know what the NFL is they certainly don't know the greats. Like Peyton, or Eli, or even Tom Brady, or my personal favorite Emmett Smith" I had to defend the sport. Edward has nothing to worry about with these two, they seem nice. Its funny, humans are generally frightened by us, me especially, but they seem so at ease. The last human so relaxed in our presence was Bella, and we all know what happened there. These two are different though, I'm not sure how, but they're different. Bella was so obviously human, with all her stumbling.. er wait, that little redhead trips up a lot too. Hmm.. If they aren't 100% human what else could they be? Centaurs? Nah thats stupid, I mean, I think I would have noticed equine hind parts. Better double check though, research of course, I'm supposed to be getting the info on these two, Rosalie can't get mad if I just sneak a quick peek. Nope no tails, all clear, they are not centaurs.

After showing the girls where to find the clay we all sat back and worked on our projects. I noticed from the second the girls sat back down that their eyes changed, I think they must have been thinking of some inside joke because they just started to giggle. I was dying to know. And as if to answer my unspoken question Merritt looked me dead in the eyes and said

"Well, uh, Regan and I are trying really hard not to start a huge clay fight and throw it at someone"

"Do you two have a habit of doing that?"

"That among other things."

Oh sweet, Nessie may have to fight me for these girls, I have been dying to get into a clay fight with all these prissy pants people. The three of us exchanged jokes and made fun of kids at the school Then it was off to Drama class, which they had too. Yay!

"What're you studying right now?" the dark haired one, Merritt asked, on our walk to Drama

"We are working on tragedies, but today will be different. You guys will be in charge of class today."

"Um.. say again?" the shorter one, Regan asked.

"You'll see." I laughed remembering my day in class, and the freestyle rap I gave to a horrified audience. They clapped though, probably because they were too scared not too. Although, I was awesome.

They locked eyes, they didn't look scared like anyone else would, they looked kind of amused.

They were introduced to the class and told to tell a story about themselves. Most people when put on the spot would shirk away and die of embarrassment but the two of them just walked up on the stage and did some super weird, super cool, spin-y yell-y thing.

"Cousins," the red head started.

"Merritt"

"Regan"

"apt to giggle"

"orphans"

"Cousins"

"American citizens" Sweet!

"British citizens"

"best friends"

"cousins" Their spinning picked up in speed.

"only children"

"pranksters" Score! Back off Nessie these are my new best friends.

"troublemakers" Ha, I'll have to ask Alice if she foresees clay fights.

"misunderstood"

"angst-y teenagers"

"cousins"

"world travelers"

"creative"

"hyper active"

"Windex"

"clumsy'

"afraid of lions" Mmmm lion, don't knock it until you've tried it girls.

"and Africa"

"fashion lovers" Alice will love that.

"best friends" They spun faster.

"loners"

"awkward"

"nutty" No kidding.

"spontaneous"

"I am so excited!"

"and I just can't hide it!" I'm sooo scared. Jessie Spano doesn't have anything on these two.

"Chocolate lovers" Ick.

"sushi lovers' I can dig someone who likes raw meat.

"I hate eggs" Meee too!

"I hate nuts" Meee too!

"zebra cakes" What are those? A bunch of zebra's covered in Zebra flavored icing?

"fun"

"cousins" Not sisters.

"best friends" Not lesbians, heh.

"hydrogen"

"oxygen"

"explosive when together" They said the last part together and fell to the floor obviously dizzy from their spin.

Wow, I thought. That was informative. I'm supposed to watch out for suspicious behavior, I haven't seen them playing with fire or sacrificing any animals or anything so they seem okay. Most of the things that they yelled out were typical teenage things, some of them stood out in my brain though. Like they had duel citizenship, that explains the football comments from Redhead… I think. The other one that I would for sure have to tell Edward about would be their fear of lions, he might get a kick out of that. I say that he might, but he probably would not, Edward has no sense of humor, even now. The girls actually chose to sit near me this time, I wonder if they have a no fear device like Bella did. Hmm I wonder if they were as easy to embarrass as Bella was too. I'll have to try later.

"So Emmett, since you look like the only one in class we didn't frighten we'll talk to you" Regan said to me. Haha.. like they would frighten me, I'm at least three times their size, maybe four times the size of the smaller one. She is small enough to be a little person--- maybe she's a goblin on the run from Voldy! Hmm.. she's not ugly though, and her cousin isn't ugly either, or short like a goblin. I'll have to see what Carlisle thinks, not ruling it out.

"Why are the seats near you always empty? You don't have Tourettes syndrome

do you?" I had to really fight the urge to start twitching, and screaming expletives at random. "Or do you normally smell bad, to me you smell fine, I mean as well as you can expect anyone to smell I guess" Wow and politically incorrect too. Neat-o pa-tee-o. If they have the balls to say that to me, then they might not embarrass easily.

"Haha. No to both of those, at least I don't think I smell, not bad anyways. Most people are scared of me. Although you two seem to be holding your own. Oh hey, so I liked your piece you two just did. Duel citizenship. Cool. Our dad is British but since we are all adopted none of us are. If you guys are orphans who do you live with?"

"Our Uncle, he was our mums brother."

"but he travels a lot, so its really just us" the dark haired one said this, with sad eyes but a mischevious smile all at once. Trouble, probably not dangerous, but fun, silly trouble, nothing that anyone in my family would be amused by except for Nessie and me.

"well us and our handler's" Regan the redhead said with finger quotes around the word handlers

"Oh and what 'handlers' did you two need growing up?" Back up.. maybe they are dangerous.. Was I right? Are these two girls really dragons? Oh I hope so, I know Hagrid couldn't control a dragon but I could. As long as I don't eat it, hmm I wonder what dragon blood would taste like.

"Well there is Fitzwilliam or Jeeves as we call him, he's the keeper of the house and the one to always get us home from our old school whenever we got suspended. Which was a lot."

"And then there is Frau Inga" Red added quickly. "We are pretty sure she has some Nazi blood in her, she's insane and mean as all holy Hell. She raised us." She spoke in a matter of fact tone. Nazi blooded nanny, I wonder if Nazi blood tastes like sauerkraut.

"Well thats interesting," I laughed, "and here I thought my family was strange." Oh you girls don't even know the half of it, if you did you probably wouldn't be sitting with me. Then again, maybe you would.

In my professional opinion there was nothing wrong with the girls, I think they might actually be good for Nessie, they seemed normal. Kind of. Nice enough, and most of all fun enough. You know if Nessie doesn't like them I am sure I would. I hope Nessie does like them though. She has never had any real non family member friends.

Ward-o I thought, as I was leaving last class and heading to the car.

"Emmett, don't call me that"

"Sorry I was just trying to get your attention. I did some reconnaissance work on the girls. Do you want to know about it or not?"

" Wait until we get home, I have already called a family meeting. You can share what you have learned there, as well as the what the rest of us have seen"

When we all got home Esme and Carlisle were already seated at the Dining room table ready to begin, Esme and Carlisle both had concerned looks on their face. Edward started, he mentioned the fact that they occasionally think together. Like the same thoughts. At the same time. Which BTW total coolness. Nessie talked about how nice they are, and that they seem lonely. I told them about their weirdness and coolness, and Redhead's adoration of American Football. Alice, liked how they- well at least Merritt dressed. Jasper didn't like the weird constantly fluctuating emotions coming from them and Bella liked how Nessie seemed to like them. When Rosalie was asked for her opinion, she managed to shock the whole table.

"Rose? What say you in this?"

" I have no opinion really. What? Don't look at me like that, I am being serious. I am not passing any judgment on them… yet. They seem nice. Alice, Nessie and Emmett all like them. As for them being humans, I am still not so sure about that. Jacob? Do you think they could be shape shifters? Or real werewolves? Or something else?" she asked Jacob, I glanced over at Esme and I would bet that if she could she would cry at the words my hot and wonderful wife had said. Edward thinks that I am a simple minded person but even I know how really difficult this is for her, I probably know better than any of them do. I mean hello, I am married to her. Hmm maybe that's what I can do for her. One of her favorite non-sexy-time things to do is get married, and she is making such an effort to be better and less bitchy that might be a nice reward.

" Or Dragons. I thought that earlier, I still am holding out for that. Or witches. They could be witches, and maybe the school they were at earlier was really Hogwarts." I added.

"Emmett, for the last time, dragons do not exist. Witches, do not exist, well not the magical, Hogwarts kind anyways. Please, give it up." Carlisle said with the most exasperated look on his face.

"I am just trying to think of non human things that they could be. So shoot me"

After the Cullen clan agreed that they seemed of no danger and were just normal girls Alice and Nessie planned a shopping trip with the girls. Something that Alice saw in a vision or something like that. Of course, knowing Alice she could have just been making it up and using these two girls as an excuse to go shop. I was bored now, with this whole family meeting. I wanted to take Rose upstairs and tell her wonderful she truly is… naked, and with her long legs wrapped around my head. With her-

"Emmett, please just go. Take Rosalie with you, and 'appreciate' her" Edward said with this look of true revulsion on his face. Oh he's funny. I know him and Bella have some good sexy-time fun. I mean I was here after their honey moon when Edward had to tell Esme that he broke her bed. And I was here four years ago when Bella and him destroyed a whole closet of clothes, the closet itself and the whole top floor of their house back in New York. Alice was of course devastated and wouldn't talk to them for a whole week. But screw what Alice thought, I was so proud of them, they finally got into the spirit of sexy time home demolition.

Later that night when Rose and I were on a little hunting trip. I asked her how she really felt about the new girls. I far as I could tell she was being totally honest at the table. She wasn't going to go hang out with them anytime soon but she said that as part of her way to a better less bitchy Rose she would try and give them the benefit of the doubt, but if they ever crossed her family she called first dibs on ripping them limb for limb and burning them. That's my woman. God I love her.


	6. Chapter 5

**We don't own the Cullens, we do own Ms. Scott and Ms. Howard though, and their antics. **

**Read and Review please.**

* * *

Regan POV

Merritt's and my evening was uneventful. We talked to Jeeves as we ate dinner. We talked about school and told him about the new people we had met that day. Emmett and Nessie. He actually laughed with us when we were talking about Drama class and our spinning thing that we did. Merritt was so excited about school the next day that she went to bed super early. I had a football game to watch so I stayed up a little bit later but I too was in bed before ten that night. Merritt and I were both ready to go the next day, with out Frau Inga having to get us up. When we were on our way downstairs we overheard Fitzwilliam telling Uncle Brenner on the phone that we seemed very happy last night, which was true. In all fairness though that was only our first day.

Merritt had spent the entire way to school trying to convince me to go shopping with her after school today. I know that resisting was futile but I tried anyways. Waiting for us at our lockers was Doug. He was attempting to cooly lean against the locker in that old fashion James Dean sort of way. He was failing miserably. He looked more like a one legged street beggar.

"Hello Regan, Hello Merritt. How was your first day? I was wondering if you two wanted to join me for lunch today"

I didn't know if we would be sitting with Nessie today but I did know that his company was really not wanted by either me or Merritt. Which is a little weird in a way. We went to an all girls boarding school all our lives and had really no experience with boys, but I knew that he wasn't the guy to go after.

"That's okay Doug. We have plans for later" Merritt said, which wasn't true, but worked to get him off our back.

"well that's cool, Ill walk you two to class then"

"Hey Merritt, Hey Regan!" Nessie said while jogging over to us. With Alice right by her side.

"Hey" we said in unison back to Nessie and Alice

" I know you met her yesterday but I'll formally introduce you. This is Alice. She is like me, one of the Cullen children" Nessie said as Doug turned to walk away form the girls, its weird though, he had a look of almost fear in his eyes, from these two? Really? I must know what they do to instill fear into Doug

"Hi girls! Oh Merritt I like your necklace." Alice said

"Thanks, I picked it up in London the last time I was there… Which was soooo very long ago." I rolled my eyes. I knew that she was adding that for my benefit

"Fine, Ill go. Just don't make me try on anything, please."

"Not much of a shopper are you Regan?" Alice asked me while giving me a look similar to Mers, a look of redressing me in what she deemed appropriate for me. "You should get her to wear some green or blues, with that hair and those eyes you would look great in those colors"

" I know she would right? I keep trying to tell her that but she just wont listen, all she wears is black and grey, ugh she is just so very blah. Oh you two want to come with us? Maybe, Alice you can help me style Regan here" Merritt said.

"Oh crap, more shopping for Alice, you have no idea what you just asked her. I would love to go. Alice?" Nessie exclaimed while turning her head to look at Alice and then grabbing her arm.

"Oh Nessie, have you ever seen me turn down a volunteer shopping trip? Of course I will go" Alice responded when her eyes refocused back towards us.

"we can get our driver to take us after classes, I wouldn't mind going home to change first, I am sure you two feel the same way. We can have our driver pick you up."

"Actually two of my brothers can drive so we will have them drop us off at your house, if that's okay" Nessie amended Merritt's plan. The first bell was ringing for class so Merritt, Alice and myself all headed to our first class. Merritt and Alice spent the majority of class talking about making me over and where the cutest places to shop were in London. Merritt's head was stuck in the shopping clouds, while mine was finding ways to avoid it all until lunch where Nessie met us on our way to the dining hall.

"So, I should introduce you two to the rest of the family." she said with a nervous smile. When we walked in. She led us to the crowed table toward the back of the room that we noticed yesterday.

" Okay well you have met my brother Edward, his girlfriend Bella, and her brother and sister Emmett and Alice. These two here are Rosalie and Jasper Whitlock. And here is Jacob. Everyone this is Regan Scott and Merritt Howard" We said hello to everyone and then headed up to the line to get our food, Nessie and Jacob were right behind us. Jacob was holding Nessie hand while going through the food line. Merritt and I exchanged a look but I thought nothing more of it. As we grabbed the same table as we did yesterday Merritt asked Jacob.

"Jacob? You two I am guessing are together right?"

"Yeah we are, and you can call me Jake"

"And Bella and Edward are together too?"

"Correct, actually everyone is 'together' Emmett and Rosalie and Jasper and Alice"

"wow, that's cool"

"yeah it is." I added. I noticed that both Jake and Nessie kept glancing over at Edward when Merritt started down this line of questioning, and that something about the whole thing Edward found humorous.

" So Jake? What classes are you taking?" I asked trying to not get Merritt in trouble. I mean its probably not common knowledge about all the kids dating, and I am sure Children services might not be okay with it. I don't care, I know Merritt doesn't care and it looks like they didn't either. But I still didn't want it to come off like we did, or even worse that we looked down on it

"Oh nothing interesting, really. I only have one interesting class and that's my Auto Mechanic class. I like to work on cars so that's pretty cool." He said while shoveling his food down his mouth at an almost alarming rate.

"Woah Jake! Slow down there will ya'?" Nessie exclaimed. " So girls… or uh Merritt I should say. What stores do you want to hit up while we are in London today?"

"I want to go out to King's Road and Sloane Square, I haven't been there in awhile. Or to Oxford Street. Do you have a preference Nessie?"

"Kings road works for me. I think there was something down in that area that Alice wanted anyways. Oh crap, we are going to be late! Lets get to class."

While Nessie said her goodbye to Jacob, Merritt and I started the walk to Home ec. Today we were baking a flan, which Merritt and I failed at, of course. Nessie and Merritt continued to talk about shopping and the places to stop at all throughout class. Asides from almost melting the place with Flan the rest of the day was extremely uneventful.

Merritt and I hurried home after class to get a quick bite to eat and to change clothes.

Merritt POVSquee!! We were going shopping in London! It had seemed like forever since I had last been, but Regan assured me that it had only been a month. A month is a long time when you are trying to keep your wardrobe updated! I was chuffed I had convinced Regan to go shopping, and very excited that Alice and Nessie would be joining us. I loved their style and hoped that they would be able to help me with Regan. I love her dearly, but my god she needs a and Alice arrived as I was trying to convince Regan to change her clothing. Black sweater and gray holey jeans, with black boots not even laced? Ugh, come on Reg, lets try and be a little girly for once! I was trying to persuade her to wear something else, while I imagined what the sales clerks would say if she walked into Jack Wills dressed like that. Thankfully Alice sided with me, and we were able to convince her to change into jeans without holes, and lace up her boots the rest of the way. She wasn't ready for the runway, but it was a vast improvement. Shopping was lots of fun. The four of us had a fantastic dynamic, and we had a good time laughing about all sorts of silly things and trying on lots of different outfits. I don't know who was more excited about the shopping trip, Alice or myself. Nessie seemed content to observe and try on a few pieces here and there, and I think Regan was just thrilled that I wasn't throwing anything with sequins or glitter at her to try on. We walked from Wilde Ones, where Nessie purchased a few pieces of Native American jewelry to Furla where Alice and I were the hunt for handbags. Regan and I told Nessie and Alice about all of the pranks we pulled at Kensington. Of course we knew the pranks were all in good fun, but I was hard to tell what Alice thought about it all, at times she would get a strange distant look on her face and seem very withdrawn from the conversation."But, Kensington was the most boring school on the face of the planet, we had to pull pranks just to keep it interesting. Chesterfield seems alright, we shouldn't have to liven things up." I assured her."And we'd really like to stay at Chesterfield. Expulsion, hopefully, isn't in our near future." Regan 's face softened, and she laughed, "Oh I'm sure you guys will manage to get into a little trouble but without any severe consequences, especially if you have classes with Emmett." Regan and I relaxed a little, glad that we hadn't given her the impression that we were completely out of control nutters. After all, it wasn't our fault that trouble always seemed to be at our there went to Whistles, Jigsaw, and even stopped at the Croc store just quickly enough to buy Frau Inga her birthday gift and run quickly out in hopes that nobody would see us shopping in there. Even Regan swore up and down never to be caught in the dreaded plastic clogs, at least I'm getting somewhere with her! The height of the trip was when Regan actually enjoyed picking out and trying clothes on at All Saints. Decked out in leather pants (where on earth is she going to wear those?!) and a slashed top, she actually seemed pleased with her choice. She wasn't wearing any color, but even I had to admit, she was definitely able to rock her outfit. I had a bit of a proud mummy after visiting and possibly buying out every store in Chelsea, we finally made back to the Jeevesy who had been waiting most patiently in the car. We shoved our carrier bags into the boot and headed the time we got home, Regan and I both agreed that it was probably the most fun we'd had in a long while. It was hard to believe that after only two days at Chesterfield we'd practically become best mates with Alice and Nessie.

Alice POV

I like these two, and I can tell that Nessie does too. I already have visions of the three of them becoming quite the trio. Lots of sleepovers, inside jokes, and laughter. I'm excited for Nessie, asides from Bella, Rose and myself she has never had any real girlfriends. We are fun enough, but who wants to constantly hang out with your mom and aunts?

Last night and early today I kept having visions of Regan, Merritt, Nessie and myself in London with lots of shopping bags. This could only mean one thing-- shopping trip! I knew my vision would come true when Nessie and I met up with the girls before first block. They were talking to Doug Meister who walked away hurriedly when he saw me approach.

"I love your necklace Merritt." I said, as I pondered where she might have bought it from.

"Thanks, I picked it up in London the last time I was there… Which was soooo very long ago." she added pointedly looking at Regan.

Regan rolled her eyes and said, ""Fine, Ill go. Just don't make me try on anything, please."

"Not much of a shopper are you Regan?" I asked, already knowing the answer. It was a shame really, she was obviously a very pretty girl, but the way she dressed, even in a school uniform did nothing for her. I wonder what she wears when she's not at school, I thought in the most unpervy sort of way. "You should get her to wear some green or blues, with that hair and those eyes you would look great in those colors." I said this to Merritt because I could tell Regan had already started to ignore us.

"I know she would right? I keep trying to tell her that but she just will not listen, all she wears is black and grey, ugh she is just so very blah. Oh you two want to come with us? Maybe, Alice you can help me style Regan here" Merritt smile in a conspiritrally way.

"Oh crap, more shopping for Alice, you have no idea what you just asked her. I would love to go. Alice?" Nessie exclaimed while turning her head to look at me and grabbed my arm. Nessie showed me in her way that she was really hoping to hang out with these two.

"Oh Nessie, have you ever seen me turn down a volunteer shopping trip? Of course I will go" I responded.

So that was that, after we arranged where we would be shopping, and how we would be getting there, I headed off to my first class.

During the rest of the morning, I had lots of other visions that included Regan and Merritt. Visions that were carried through my mind as if they were floating on the wind. Visions of them performing a Sonny and Cher song in the talent show with Emmett, frightening the entire school, including my vampire family, with their singing ability. Visions of them running through a meadow with fairy wings on and feather boas. Okay that one seems odd, but harmless. Visions of the girls and Nessie taking a silver suited blow-up-doll throughout London and convincing tourists to pose for pictures with it. Very odd, so odd I don't even want to touch on that one. One of my more disturbing visions was of Regan punching Doug Meister in the face after he made an inappropriate comment towards them. I saw the girls speaking to the headmistress afterwards, and getting suspended. Well I couldn't let that happen. Hopefully Doug will avoid the girls like he avoids the rest of the Cullens once they become closer with Nessie. I'm sure Emmett would have no qualms about helping with that.

During lunch I could feel Jasper's tension as Regan and Merritt's emotions obviously went up and down. They seemed a little taken aback when they learned that we were all couples. That is a normal reaction though, I think I'd worry more if they weren't taken by surprise at all. I saw them exchange a glance with each other, and heard a laugh come from Edward. I wonder what these two could be thinking about us that made him laugh so much. I would definitely be asking him what was so funny later.

After lunch I met up with Edward, and told him about the shopping trip the girls and I were taking. He seemed excited for Nessie and also glad that she had made such good friends with Regan and Merritt.

"So what was so funny at lunch?" I asked

"What wasn't funny? Those two have an extremely different way of thinking. I'm not sure if they have ADD, or what, but I think if they do it must be the worst case.. ever. Their thoughts jump from one thing to another constantly. When they heard that we were all 'together' as Merritt put it, I could hear them both thinking of banjo music." Edward laughed at the memory and continued. "They think in sync sometimes, although they aren't aware of it. After that their thoughts quickly changed to what it would be like to hang from a ceiling fan and ride it around and around, painting lizards blue, spelling words out in military phonetics, tacos, and the lyrics to a Bob Marley song."

"Wow," I laughed, "I'm glad their thoughts amuse you and that they aren't thinking anything dangerous."

"Oh they are about as harmless as butterflies, I'd imagine." Edward replied.

Well that was good, I didn't think the girls were dangerous by any means, especially to us, I mean, hello? Vampires don't really have too many mortal enemies, except for werewolves and these two are definitely not werewolves.

Nessie POV

At this moment I feel really bad for Jasper. He was driving Alice and myself over to Merritt and Regan's house after school. Alice was beyond excited, you know how she gets when it comes to shopping. Then there was me who was filled with excitement to be hanging out with two normal girls, two girls who didn't seem to be afraid of me and my family. At least not yet anyways. Jasper was so overwhelmed with the happy emotions in the car that he was practically jumping up and down in his seat too. It must be tough to be empathic. When we got to the girls house Merritt was trying to convince Regan to change her clothes. It wasn't until Alice stepped in to help that Regan changed her wardrobe choice. Not by much but at least enough to get Merritt and Alice off her back. Its obvious to me that Regan was the tomboy of the two. Merritt was the girlier one I really think that Regan must have been the tomboy of the two. Tomboy turned punkish really.

I like these two, Alice and Emmett do too. I almost feel like I can already see the three of us being the closest of friends. Oh I wonder if I could ever have a sleep over with them. I am twenty years old and have never had a sleepover. That would be so much fun. I would have to ask Mom, ugh I mean Bella for sleepover advice. I love Rose, Bella and Alice to death, I really do but I wouldn't mind some other non related to me female friends.

Shopping was fun. After listening to the two girls talk I could definitely see why Emmett liked them so much, they were pranksters. I have a feeling that we all will have some major pranks to pull. By the end of the evening I could already tell that Alice, Regan, Merritt and I were going to be the best of friends.


	7. Chapter 6

Regan POV

Our first few month's at Chesterfield has gone smashingly well. We haven't had any suspensions and only a few detentions. Nessie, Merritt, and myself are almost inseparable. Those two along with Alice had managed to drag me on more shopping trips than I ever thought possible, and had even on occasion convinced me to buy something that wasn't black or grey. I just haven't worn any of it. Our first semester would be over in just a few short weeks.

Nessie had invited us to grab dinner out with her and Jacob and then to her house to study with her and Alice tonight. We had met the whole Cullen clan a few times and got along well enough with them. Esme and Carlisle were unbelievably nice and kind to us. Jasper and Edward always seemed scared of us. Not that we have ever done anything to either of them. Bella was kind and quite but was always watching Nessie like a hawk, it seemed more motherly than not-sister-really-but-sister kind of sort of way. Rosalie was barely ever around and always seemed to be in pain when she was around us. Emmett well, he's a special one. He was always trying to trick us or trying to get us to trick other people. Which the three of us were more than happy to oblige him with. I guess the only time it was ever awkward was when Carlisle and Edward were in the same room as us. It seemed like they were confused. My bet was the copious amounts of giggles that escaped us. Especially when Merritt and I were trying to explain to Nessie things that we did as kids.

For dinner the four of us went out for sushi, which Jacob didn't like so we stopped and picked up a hamburger for him. When we had arrived back at the Cullen house, Jacob I swear seemed to run away from us as fast as he could, again my guess was the amount of laughing coming from us. We found Alice upstairs in her closet re-alphabetizing her shoes. Not sure how you can do that… and when I asked, her and Merritt just looked at me like I had two heads. Whatever.

We worked mostly on Biology and Literature that night. I am actually quite sure that none of us really needed to study but we liked to have the excuse to hang out and talk. The Cullen's all appeared to be exceptionally smart and since Mer and I never really had any friends we read a lot and studied even more. It was a Friday night so Nessie asked us to spend the night. Which I get the feeling Alice saw coming. She had sleep stuff and clean clothes for us tomorrow. Nessie and I went to make cookies for the four of us. While Mer and Alice worked on color coordinated the pink section of Alice's closet. Carlisle had just gotten home from work and was sitting in the kitchen talking to Esme and Edward when we walked in. Nessie hugged Carlisle and touched Edwards arm. I have noticed her doing this before and never thought anything of it, I still don't, but now I was thinking of peoples weird idiosyncrasies. Touching people was just Nessie's thing, like Merritt and her hair flipping and me and my throat clearing. Uncle Brenner says that I have always noticed things like that, just like my father did. Anyways. Halfway through making our cookie batter Merritt joined us. I am pretty sure that she showed up just to keep me from licking the batter off the mixer blades. She always claimed that the eggs were going to kill me. I think she thought that just because of how much she hates eggs.

Its really weird, when Merritt waked into the room Edward tensed a little, which made Carlisle tense by association. I fleetingly wondered what it was about but didn't give it any thought. I focused more on the memory of KinderEggs that I was craving.

Edward POV

Merritt and Regan, separately they were charming, together however, they were indescribable. With them being such good friends of Nessie's I saw them quite a bit. Nessie and Jacob had lunch with them everyday and many a nights they spent in the Cullen household. They were smart, surprisingly so, they were well read, well mannered, and barely ever suspicious of the families living. If there ever was something that didn't strike them as right it was normally a quick thought in passing. There was still something about them though, I just can not for the life of me put my finger on. I have explained to Carlisle that the thoughts in their heads change completely and entirely when they are together. Not like twins, which we found out later their mothers were, but different. One moment they can be thinking normal human thoughts and then when they are together their minds go absolutely bonkers. But bonkers in the same manner. They think the same things, even when the thoughts are seemingly random, sometimes I can see the trigger to a certain thought process, most of the times I can not.

The girls were spending the night on Friday, Alice called it earlier in the week. We have had the girls over to spend the night on more than one occasion, and Nessie had spent many a nights over at their house as well. Along with Nessie's room being totally sound proofed and the fact that the girls themselves were deep almost drug induced sleepers we never really had to worry about the noise we made in the rest of the house. I was in the kitchen after school discussing with Carlisle the girls when Regan and Nessie came down stairs to make cookies. Regan when by herself was very observant and as she has done before noticed when Nessie imaged me what the four of them were up to. Regan has noticed this before, along with some of our other special talents. She regarded them as personal quirks and left it at that. Regan was just finishing up mixing the batter when Merritt walked in, instantly I could feel the change in thoughts.

_Ah ha, I knew she would show up now, right when I was about to lick the batter off. Her and her stupid hatred of eggs. except KinderEggs, she loves those, man I want some, I wonder if Jeeves will place an order for some, and why have I been singing the song to peter and the wolf? Have I seen it recently? I don't think so, It started during dinner. Hmm that's weird. I wonder whatever happened to that duck that we used to have. I hope we didn't eat it, like that time I caught a catfish and named it Uno, when I woke up from a nap I discovered that my Aunt had fried it up along with the rest of the caught fish. Man that was a bad summer, that was one of the summers Mer and I didn't get to spend with each other, we had to spend it with our Dad's families. Whose idea was that to separate us? That was just a bad idea. Oh crap did I turn the oven on?_

_I'll catch Regan in the act, I will bet KinderEggs that she is eating batter. I swear she doesn't even care about the cookies she just loves batter, that is soooo disgusting. Just as I thought, I can see her eyeing it. Real good cousin, I am sure your cookies will go far if the oven isn't on. Here you go. She needs so much help. _

Carlise's POVWe had Regan and Merritt over for dinner a few weeks after they started at Chesterfield. We'd heard so much about them from Nessie and Emmett that we were more than just a little interested in meeting them. Bella and Nessie prepared a nice spread of traditional "American" foods, explaining to us that the girls loved anything having to do with the states. Dinner conversations were pleasant, the girls were very bright, well mannered, worldly, prone to giggle fits but all in all wonderful company. They had an interesting relationship, one I'd never witnessed before outside of identical twins. They finished each other's sentences and moved practically in sync with one and other. Not in the least bit graceful, but their movements always mirrored each other. Fascinating. Although as similar as they seem, they are also vastly different. While Regan discussed football stats with Emmett, Merritt and Alice spoke of all the upcoming spring fashion trends they were excited about. "You know, I think Edward might be on to something, there is something that is definitely a little off about those girls. They are sweet kids, yes, but something is strange about them." I said to my wife a few days after meeting Nessie's new friends, Merritt and Regan."Well of course there is something off about them, Carlisle," Esme retorted, "they've been raised by a harsh nanny, a bumbling butler and an absent uncle. Anybody that grows up in such a manner would be a 'little off.' I could tell Esme's maternal instincts were kicking in. She had hovered over the girls most of the evening they were over, trying to make sure they were as comfortable as has discussed his observations with me several times over the course of the past few weeks. I disregarded them at first, not wanting to believe that two orphaned girls were anything but normal. Maybe they were eccentric, but did that really mean they were supernatural? I had my doubts, but after meeting them, I don't know, they're definitely more than eccentric."Ed, are you busy?" I finally said, knowing full well he was already on his way up the stairs to discuss this with me."On my way Carlisle." he chuckled."Alright, the girls are 'different." I finally conceded, "but maybe that's to do with the way they were raised. They didn't exactly have the most normal childhoods." "I get it, they had an abnormal upbringing, but that doesn't explain their thought patterns, their ability to think the same thing at the same time knowing full well the other is thinking the same thing." he hesitated, "Haven't you noticed?" "Noticed what Edward? I can't read their minds.""Not that, haven't you noticed the way they smell? I can't place my finger on it... while its not repulsive like the smell of a werewolf, it smells completely unappetizing. As in, even Jasper, who yes, is controlling his thirst much better, isn't at all tempted by them. At all.""I..." I hadn't noticed their smell, could it be from ignoring my thirst for hundreds of years? Or.... "No, Carlise, its not because you've trained yourself not to desire human blood, its because it doesn't smell like normal human blood. It's like asking a human to smell two cups of liquid, one is water, the other is lemonade. Which is bound to appeal to more people? The lemonade. Well these girls are water."I laughed, "Thats a terrible analogy, Ed, but I understand what you are saying." "Just look into it will you?" Edward sighed. "Maybe we can find something out about their ancestors, see if there's anything suspicious there. Maybe they live under power lines? Swim in lake full of hazardous waste?" "Sure Edward," I relented. "I'll see what I can dig up."And thats what I've been doing for the past several days. Going through old microfilms of the local newspaper, doing vast internet searches, asking locals about the family as discretely as I could.

While I discovered a few things of note nothing really stuck out at me. I read about their mothers death's. And their Grandmothers Skydiving accident that led to her death. It seems that all the women died young, and that the women in the family were all considered eccentric or trouble makers.


End file.
